Can't Go Back
by DownTheRabbitHoleI'llBe
Summary: After the war with the Grounders, Bellamy and Clarke find themselves once again separated. With Clarke, in Mount Weather and Bellamy, with the survivors of the Ark landing, will they be able to reunite, not only with each other but all of their people? {Read 'When The Darkness Comes' first}
1. Now

_Clarke was running through the halls, Wells chasing her, laughing. When she ran into a man in a cadet uniform she fell back to the floor._

_"Oh, I'm sorry." The cadet quickly spoke, helping her to her feet. "Ms. Griffin."_

_Clarke rolled her eyes then spotted Bellamy, in his uniform standing next to the other cadet._

_"Clarke?" Wells asked jogging up behind her._

_"I wasn't watching where I was going." Clarke answered, grabbing the back of her head._

_"Are you okay?" Bellamy asked._

_"Fine." Clarke smiled at him._

_Bellamy smiled back, but it soon faded as he noticed the other cadet's hand still on Clarke's arm, the other having moved to her waist. Once Clarke noticed his expression, and then quickly stepped back, out of the other boys grasp._

_"We gotta go." Clarke spoke._

_"Let's go then." Wells said, pushing her in front of him._

_"Damn." The cadet sighed._

_"What?" Bellamy asked._

_"Clarke Griffin. I wouldn't mind getting a piece of that, if you know what I mean." He said, staring at Clarke as she walked away with Wells._

_"Yeah." Bellamy cleared his throat. "Hey, Clarke!" He called after her._

_"Dude! What are you doing?! You have to call her Ms. Griffin, she's higher..."_

_"Yeah?" Clarke asked, turning around._

_"Come here for a moment, I need to talk to you." Bellamy replied._

_"Wells, I'll meet you there. Okay? It'll only take a minute, so go on." She smiled, giving him a small push down the hall._

_"Hurry up, or you'll miss it." Wells said, then ran off._

_"How can I help you?" She asked, walking up to Bellamy and the other cadet._

_Without saying another word, Bellamy grabbed Clarke's face and kissed her hard. When he pulled away he couldn't help but smile as Clarke tried to follow his lips._

_"Not fair." She breathed._

_"We still on for tonight, Princess?" He asked._

_"Wouldn't miss it for the world." She smiled at him._

_"Good. See ya later." He said, giving her one last, quick, kiss, before she took off running to catch up with Wells. "You were saying?" He asked, turning to his cadet partner._

_"Nothing." He said, looking at the floor._

_"Good. Now come on." Bellamy smirked._

* * *

><p>Clarke was growing bored in the white room. She was getting sick of the color, she wanted to get out. She was going crazy from being alone with her thoughts. She'd sleep but every time she closed her eyes for more than a few seconds all she saw was Bellamy and Finn trying to fight for their lives, then herself, closing the door to the drop ship, leaving them out there.<p>

She stood up and began pacing, she then noticed the door to Monty's room open. She slowly made her way to the door of her own room and looked out the small window, waiting for something. Just as she was turned her head, trying to see anywhere else in the hall, someone in a blue, hazard suit walked forward then into Monty's room.

"Hey!" Clarke screamed.

She reached for the door handle and began shaking it. "Hey! Hey! Where's Monty!? What the hell did you do to him!?"

Not getting anything, Clarke turned away from the door. Her eyes landed on the I.V pole, and she quickly made her way over to it. When she detached the top of it she walked back to the door, and took out the camera above it. Then she smashed it into the window, and tossed it to the floor.

Clarke reached out and unlocked the door, but as she brought her arm back into the room, she cut it the long way on a piece of glass still on the door. She slowly pushed the door open and then grabbed a piece of glass from the floor, she then made her way towards the person in Monty's room.

* * *

><p>Bellamy was running for his life. He jumped over a fallen tree and sat there, with his back to it.<p>

"Bellamy!?" Monroe exclaimed.

"Get back down." Bellamy ordered. "Have either of you seen Finn?" He asked, looking at Monroe, and the boy next to her.

"Finn's alive?" Monroe asked.

"He was. We got separated. We knew the fire was coming, so, we ran, but one of them followed." Bellamy explained.

"We...we saw the Ark come down. We thought we'd come get help." The boy spoke up.

"Piece of it came down this way." Monroe added.

"She thinks it's Mecha, but personally I think..." The boy was stopped by the sound of voices in the distance.

"Follow me." Bellamy said, quickly moving.

"He can't get up." Finn's voice was sympathetic to the boy next to him, as they were both tied to the back of Tristan's, one of the grounders, horse.

Tristan got off of his horse and moved to the boy on the ground and slit his throat, the cut him loose from the horse and tossed him to the side.

"That was one. I lost 300." Tristan hissed. "Drink." He said tossing a canister to Finn. "Now get up."

* * *

><p>Clarke sat up gasping, she took in her surrounds as some sort of hospital. She looked towards the doors as they opened.<p>

"Hello, Clarke. How's your arm?" A female doctor asked, walking in to the room.

Clarke stayed silent.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" The doctor asked.

"Skill picked up from the savages, no doubt." An older man spoke, following the doctor. "That's fine. Maya has something to say anyway."

"You were the next one to be cleared through quarantine. Another 10 minutes and you would've..." Maya said, clearly becoming angry.

"Ahem." The man cleared his throat.

"I'm not pressing charges." Maya finished.

"You can get your treatment now." The doctor said walking Maya over to another bed.

"Restraints aren't necessary." The man said to the men standing around him and Clarke.

"Yes, Mr. President." One of the men said, then moved to remove the cuffs around Clarke's wrists.

"Dante Wallace." He smiled, reaching for Clarke's hand. "Oil paint." He spoke, after noticing the way she was examining his hand. "You're an artist too?"

"Who told you that?" She asked, standing up.

"Your people." He answered. "They also told me that you were their leader."

"Are." Clarke corrected.

"What?" Dante asked.

"I am their leader. You said "were" as if I am no longer the leader of the hundred. Besides, I'm not the only leader of the hundred." Clarke replied. "Now, where's my watch?"

"I'm sorry, but we can't let contaminated items inside of Mount Weather. Can't risk it. Our protocol is very strict, Clarke." Dante informed.

"I want it back." She demanded.

"Well, I'm sorry, but we can't risk the exposure..."

"How many of us have you captured?"

"Including you, forty-eight. But you've got it wrong, Clarke, we saved you. You are not prisoners."

"Well in that case you won't mind if we leave."

"Why would you want to?"

"If there are only forty-eight of my people here, then that means that there are still more out there."

"The patrols brought in everyone they could find."

"What about the Ark? It came down last night."

"We saw it. There were multiple crash sites. If there were survivors, we'll bring them in too."

"I want to see my people." Clarke demanded.

'Of course you do. I would too." Dante replied, then motioned over to of his guards.

The two men wheeled over a small wardrobe, and opened the doors of it next to Clarke.

"Change first, then meet me in the hall." Dante smiled. "Let's go. Give Clarke some privacy."

* * *

><p>"Listen, okay, I know you're scared but we are warriors. We can do this." Bellamy said looking at Monroe and the boy.<p>

"How?" The boy asked.

"We attack as a team. When he goes for me, Monroe goes for Finn. You help me if he sees Monroe, then once Finn's free it's four on one. Ready?" Bellamy asked.

The two shared a look then shook their heads.

Bellamy stood up then jumped out from behind the tree line. "Hey!"

"Bellamy! Get out of here!" Finn shouted.

"Hey!" Bellamy continued shouting, getting Tristan's attention.

Tristan jumped off of his horse while Bellamy threw his spear at him, and quickly dodged it, then ran at Bellamy, tackling him.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand. You're on the ground, you know it's survivable. Why would you stay here?" Clarke asked, walking through the hall with Dante, and his men.<p>

"It's not survivable for us." Dante answered.

"The Grounder seem to have managed." Clarke pointed out.

"Natural selection works that way. The Grounders who couldn't survive the radiation didn't. Those who could, they passed on their DNA. For better or for worse here, we never went through that process." Dante explained.

"Well, we didn't either, and we've been on the ground for about a month... solar radiation." Clarke said, answering her own question.

"Your DNA ran the same gauntlet as the Grounders." He added. "Only because radiation levels in space are even higher, your ability to metabolize that radiation is even stronger. Truth be told, our scientists were blown away by the efficiency of your systems. If not for that, your friends would still be upstairs in quarantine."

They came to an elevator, three of Dante's men stepped inside, Clarke followed.

"First give me the heel." He said, holding out his hand. "You're not fighting for your life anymore, Clarke. You've made it. Welcome to Mount Weather. Your new home." He smiled, as Clarke handed him the heel she had broken off of the pair when she was changing.

The doors to the elevator closed and Clarke took a deep breath.

"Arrived. Level five." A female voice spoke, through the P.A System in the elevator.

The men escorted Clarke to a room, that looked like a dining hall then left. Clarke saw a group of people standing together, while a woman spoke to them.

"Your packet contains everything you need to know about Mount Weather, which I promise is not as confusing as the map on page one makes it seem. You came from level three, which houses our medical facility." The woman informed.

"Clarke!" Monty exclaimed, after turning when he heard doors close, then ran up to her and wrapped his arm's around her tightly.

"Clarke!" Jasper followed.

The forty-eight surrounded Clarke, hugging her and asking questions.

"Bellamy?" Clarke asked. "Raven? Finn?"

"Clarke... they... they didn't make it." Jasper announced.

Tears started to prick at Clarke's eyes, but she took a deep breath and collected herself.

"We don't know that." She replied, strongly hoping that the rest of her people, her friends were alive.

"Welcome, Clarke." The woman said, making her way through the crowd, handing Clarke a dark blue binder. "If you have any questions, I'm Keenan." She smiled then went back to explaining things to the forty-eight.

"Look at the map on page one." Miller whispered to Clarke, standing the the right of her.

"No exits." Stixs' added, in a whisper, standing to Clarke's left.

Clarke looked over the map, then shared a look with the two people standing next to her. "We'll find one."

* * *

><p>AN: SEASON 2 IS FINALLY HERE! Sorry I haven't been updating Nine Hours Left, but I will get on it soon. Also, the rest of 2x01 will be in Chapter two.<p> 


	2. We Can't Leave

"I tried to talk to Monty and Jasper, but they both seem to actually like it here." Clarke reported to Stix and Miller.

"What are we gonna do?" Miller asked.

"Just... we should keep talking to the group, and see what they think and when we have enough people, we should leave." Stix answered.

"And what if it's only the three of us?" Miller crossed his arms.

"Then we leave." Stix hissed.

"Clarke, what do you think about all of this? Clarke?" Miller asked, looking at their leader.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"What do you think about all of this?" Stix asked.

"I've got a plan. A test. But only I do it. Okay?" Clarke informed.

"What is it?" Miller asked.

"I don't know yet." She answered.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Clarke smiled, walking over to Jasper and Maya. "It's Maya, right? Um, I just wanted to say sorry for this morning. I was just scared and I was worried about my friends. I hope you can understand that."<p>

When Maya hadn't said anything back, Clarke picked up her blue binder, that she had set down when she walked over to the table, and then walked away.

"Look, I know... I know she's intense, but Clarke... she's the only reason we survived. We've lost so much, and everyone's still a little on edge. I mean, last night we were fighting in a war for our lives." Jasper spoke.

"She took my key card." Maya said, search through the papers on the table.

"What?" Jasper asked, standing up and following Maya.

_**"Alert. Code 5."**_ A female voice came over through a P.A System.

"Not a prisoner, huh?" Clarke questioned out loud, then began running.

When Clarke came to a door, she quickly used Maya's key card to open it. Once she got inside she looked around, seeing stairs going both up and down. She turned in time to see a group of guards running around a corner. Clarke quickly shut the door, and then ripped out black cords on the back, sparks flying from them, then she ran up the stairs.

Clarke came to another door and tried to pull the lever on it, but it wouldn't budge. She quickly moved to the wheel on the door and began turning it. Then went back to the lever and grabbed it tightly.

"Wait!" Jasper yelled.

Clarke turned to see him standing next to Maya.

"Clarke, don't do this. You pull that lever, these people die. Even a little radiation will kill them." Jasper said, trying to reason with his leader.

"Don't make me shoot!" Maya said, after grabbing a gun out of the case on the wall, and pointing it at Clarke.

"You think that scares me?" She asked.

"Stop! Wait! Clarke! Don't do this." Jasper said, standing between the two girls.

"I don't believe them." Clarke stated, tears rolling down her cheeks, as she looked Jasper in the eye.

"Why would they lie? Listen to me, Clarke. We are safe now. Because of you." Jasper replied.

"Not all of us." Clarke whimpered.

"I'm the one that fired the rockets. Should I not have done that?" Jasper asked. "Clarke, when you pulled that lever, you saved lives. Don't throw that away by pulling this one."

"But... we still have people out there... the Ark came down. Bellamy..." Clarke replied.

"I know. Okay, I know. But they, these people, are risking their men's lives to bring our friends in. And when they get here... we can all be safe together." Jasper smiled softly. "Here."

"We can't stay here, Jasper."

"Why not?"

"We have to go back home. Find the rest of our family."

Jasper inhaled sharply, he had never really thought that the hundred had become a family, but after hearing Clarke call them one, he couldn't help but think that they were sort of becoming one, after Bellamy and Clarke had become the leaders and resolved their issues. And the camp had become their home. Now he was confused and didn't know what to think, so he just stood there and stared at her.

"Clarke..." He finally spoke, but was quickly cut off.

"There she is!" A guard yelled running into the room. "Hold it right there."

"Get your hands up!" Another ordered.

"Clarke... please." Jasper sighed. "We don't know that anything is wrong here. Please, just stop fighting. We don't have to anymore."

Clarke slowly let go of the lever, and the guards were quickly grabbing her and had her on the ground, cuffing her.

* * *

><p>"Stand on your feet, or he'll kill you." Finn informed, glancing at Bellamy.<p>

Suddenly Monroe and the other boy, Sterling, came running out of the woods and moving to attack Tristan, who was walking towards them. The boy ran at Tristan only to be thrown back. As Monroe was moving towards the grounder, a shot rang and he was on the ground. Dead.

The four looked to where the shot had come from and found Marcus Kane and a group of guardsmen coming out from behind the trees.

"We're here now. Everything's gonna be okay." Kane announced. "So this is a grounder?"

"Yeah." Monroe answered.

"He was a leader." Finn added. "Of the grounders. Just last night he led an army against us." He explained as the guards untied him and Bellamy.

"Sit down." Jackson said, as he walked up to Bellamy.

"I'm fine. We need to get back home." Bellamy said, looking at Monroe, Finn and Sterling.

"Bellamy!" Abby said, coming out of the woods.

"Mrs. Griffin." Bellamy said, taking a deep breath, as Clarke came rushing back into his thoughts.

"Where's Clarke? Is she all right?" Abby asked.

"She was when we left." Sterling answered.

"We'll take you to her." Monroe added.

"Wait. Sinclair." Kane said. "We're splitting up. One guard detail comes with me to the drop-ship. Everyone else here goes to Alpha Station. You have the coordinates, we'll be back as soon as we can."

"Yes, sir." Sinclair said, then reached out to Monroe and Sterling.

"No!" Monroe said, pulling away. "We're going home." She grabbed Sterling' wrist and pulled him closer to her, moving towards Bellamy.

"Go on." Kane said. "They'll come with us. Abby."

"That's not gonna be possible." Bellamy announced.

"Why not?" Abby asked. "Where's Clarke?"

"Listen, we were outside when they set off the rockets. Bellamy and I were, Tristan, that grounder you shot, was beating the crap out of both of us. We knew that there'd be an explosion, so I got Bellamy out of there. I came back a while later and everyone was gone. I found something though." Finn explained.

"What did you find?" Marcus asked.

"Where's my daughter!?" Abby asked again.

"We think she's at Mount Weather." Bellamy answered.

"What?" Monroe asked. "I thought that place was off limits. I mean after what happened to Jasper..."

"Yeah. But we found a gas canister, that said 'Property of Mount Weather' They took them." Finn replied.

"What do we do Bellamy?" Sterling asked.

"Let's get home and see what we can find. Weapons, supplies, then we go get our people. Our family." Bellamy answered, then he Finn, Sterling and Monroe, along with the Ark group, followed him to the drop-ship.

Once there Sterling and Monroe went straight into the drop-ship.

"Help!" Monroe shouted.

Abby, and a group of guards ran into the drop ship.

"Clarke's watch." Bellamy said aloud, reaching down and picking it off of the ground.

"It was awful. There were hundreds of them and if it wasn't for... Bellamy. You're...alive." Murphy said, as a guard helped him out of the drop-ship.

Bellamy's eyes grew wide with rage, and he balled his fists then ran at Murphy, picking him off of the ground and slamming him back down.

"You murdering son of a bitch!" Bellamy yelled, while pounding his fists into Murphy's already swollen face.

"Bellamy!" Finn and Abby both yelled, as Abby came back out of the drop-ship.

Kane nodded his head towards a guard, who then took out a shock-stick and pressed it to Bellamy's side.

"Place him under arrest." Kane ordered.

"What? Wait! No you don't understand! Murphy murdered two of our people, shot another and he tried to hang Bellamy!" Finn defended.

"I don't care. You are not animals. There are rules. Laws." Kane looked to Bellamy as Abby helped him to his feet. "You are not in control here anymore."

"Try telling that to Clarke. Because once she gets back, if you really think she's just gonna submit to you and the old rules of the Ark, then you are a pathetic joke." Bellamy spat.

"The rules of the ark aren't going to work here, they'll just get everyone killed." Monroe added.

"Raven!" Finn exclaimed, running towards her, as guards carried her out on one of the make-shift stretchers.

"She's lost a lot of blood." Abby commented. "It's a miracle that she's still alive."

"It's a miracle anyone of them are." Kane added.

"We're only alive because of Bellamy and Clarke. Without them, and the rules they've set up, we'd all be dead." Sterling replied.

"Anyone else in there?" Kane asked.

"No. Come on, put her down over here." Abby answered.

* * *

><p>"You didn't bring me here to talk about painting. Did you?" Clarke asked.<p>

"I'm afraid I have bad news. Our patrols have swept the area and found no evidence of survivors, either at your camp or from the Ark." Dante informed.

"How can they be sure?" Clarke asked, growing irritated.

"They can't. I've ordered them to keep searching." He answered.

"I need to see for myself." She replied.

"I'm sorry. I can't allow that. I'm doing this for your own good, Clarke. It's not safe out there." He sighed.

"Radiation has no effect on us." She reminded him.

"It's not the radiation I'm concerned about. You need time to grieve. These men will show you to your room." Dante said, gesturing to the two guards behind Clarke.

"And if I try to leave?" Clarke asked, crossing her arms.

"Clarke, please. Don't test me." Dante replied.

_"Don't test me." _She thought, but didn't say out loud in fear of being locked up somewhere. So she smiled then turned on her heel and walked out.

* * *

><p>"We're leaving. Going with them." Finn said, walking over to where Bellamy sat, handcuffed.<p>

"What?!" Bellamy exclaimed.

"We're leaving now." Kane demanded.

"No! This is where they'll come back! This is where Clarke will come back!" Bellamy said, looking to Abby, desperate for her agreement.

"I don't think they're coming back." Finn replied.

"They'll find a way out! She'll bring them back here!" Bellamy exclaimed.

"We don't know what to expect from Mount Weather." Finn sighed. "Look, we go with Kane to Alpha Station, we get reinforcements, weapons, then... then we find our friends."

"One question. How many more of us will be dead by then?" Bellamy asked.

"Abby says that Raven needs surgery or she's gonna die." Finn said, glancing towards Raven.

"It's time to go." Kane announced, as two guards picked Bellamy off of the ground.

"Abby, let's get ready to move out." Kane said, as they passed Abby carving a message for Clarke on the drop-ship. "We gotta get there before dark."

Abby finished the message and walked away with the group.

* * *

><p>"For the past and the future we serve." Dante spoke, in the dining hall, before they ate. He was standing by his chair, a younger man next to him, along with three other people.<p>

"We give thanks." The room said in unison.

Clarke looked around, and made eye contact with Miller and then with Stix. She looked to Monty and Jasper who smiled at her.

"Good health, good food, and good company. And the blessing of new friends." Dante finished.

When dinner was over, Clarke and the other forty-seven made their way back to their sleeping area. Once Clarke reached her bed she found a note addressed to her. It read:

_ In-case__ you get inspired._

_ -Dante_

Clarke sighed, then opened the black box. Inside was a sketch pad and multiple colored pencils, and other things to draw with. Clarke took the box and moved up to her bed, on the top bunk, under her was where Jasper slept, to the right was Monty and on the top bunk, Miller, Stix was also on the top bunk to the left of Clarke. Clarke took the pad and grabbed a black pencil, then began drawing on the map, trying to figure out escape routes.

"You think he's still alive?" A male voice asked.

"I hope so. We're gonna need not only Clarke, but Bellamy if we want to continue to survive." A female voice replied.

Clarke stopped what she was doing and put the map away, then she began drawing Bellamy. She smiled to herself as she began remembering the first time they had met, then she watched as a tear fell and hit the paper, spreading out. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly as everything about Bellamy came rushing back. She opened her eyes again and began drawing the last time she had ever saw him.


	3. We Don't Know What This Is

Bellamy was growing more and more anxious as he paced the room that Kane had stuck him in. He looked up when the doors opened and watched as Kane walked into the room.

"How long are you gonna keep me locked up in here?" Bellamy asked as Kane grabbed a chair, and sat down.

"Until I'm confident you're no longer a threat to others." Kane answered. "Now, let's contin..."

"You think I'm a threat?" Bellamy asked. "If ANYONE is a threat, it's Murphy. He caused a little girl to kill herself, because he threatened to kill Clarke! He killed two others, and he shot Raven. He was helping the Grounders."

"He said that he was tortured by the Grounders." Kane pointed out.

"He still told them everything about us."

"And you wouldn't have broken?"

"No! I would have died before I let them know ANYTHING about us!"

"You said that there were hundreds of Grounders attacking. Two-hundred? Three-hundred?" Kane asked.

"I didn't count." Bellamy sighed.

"Why do you think they attacked? What provoked them?"

"We were here. That was enough."

"That's it?"

"Listen! We're wasting time! The others didn't just vanish into thin air! They were taken, and we need to go after them."

"Search team is prepping to leave, but not before we've gotten the intel we need from you."

"I need to be on that team, please." Bellamy begged, sitting down, and leaning forward.

"That's out of the question." Kane replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're not trained."

'Those are my people out there!" Bellamy exclaimed.

"They're my people, too."

"The hundred, what's left of them, are MY people. I was a cadet on the Ark. I know what I'm doing. Most of those people wouldn't even know how to hold a gun if it wasn't for me. So I need to..."

"It's too dangerous."

"YOU'RE NOT LISTENING! MY PEOPLE ARE OUT THERE! CLARKE IS OUT THERE! I WOULD RISK MY LIFE ANY DAY TO GET MY PEOPLE HOME SAFELY! I NEED TO BE OUT THERE!" Bellamy yelled.

"You want to help them? Then tell me what we're up against. Grounder tactics, their numbers, what kind of weapons they used."

"Grounders use arrows, spears, axes, their teeth."

"Guns? You had guns."

"The ones we found at the aid depot. They leveled the playing field, and maybe if we had more bullets... look, Finn found a gas canister, when he went back to the drop ship to see if everyone was okay. It said "Property of Mount Weather." We don't know anything about the Mountain Men."

"The Mountain Men?"

"That's what the Grounders called them."

"You talked to the Grounders?"

"One of them is on our side. He betrayed his people multiple times for us. He thought what his people were doing to us was wrong." Bellamy answered.

"Keep walking." A female voice said, as the doors opened.

Bellamy looked up to find a guard escorting Murphy into the room.

"What's he doing here?" Bellamy asked.

"Excuse me, sir. Dr. Griffin cleared Mr. Murphy out of medical." The guard announced.

"Put him over there, Major Byrne." Kane ordered.

"On your knees." Major Byrne said, then tied Murphy up.

* * *

><p>"It's not bad. Maybe they'll hang it on the walls here one day." Jasper said, as he walked by Clarke, stopping for a moment to look at the picture of Bellamy she had been drawing.<p>

"Like she'd let them." Stix said, walking over to them.

"Miller!" Clarke exclaimed, jumping down from the top bunk, where she sat.

"Hey." He smiled, once she hugged him. "Ow!" He exclaimed as she tightened her arms around him.

"Sorry, it's just... how was the surgery?"

"I was asleep most of the time, so I don't really know."

"Most?" Monty asked.

"I woke up half way through, freaked out, they put me back under. They said I was screaming for Clarke."

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"He was trying to get you back into something." Maya answered. "Didn't really hear much of it."

That was when Clarke had finally noticed her standing next to Miller, and she stepped back.

"Twice a day. Don't forget." Maya said, handing Miller a bottle and a bag.

"Thanks." Miller said, taking the things then getting back to his bunk.

"Why were you screaming for me?" Clarke asked, as Miller walked over to his bunk.

"I don't really remember. I think I was just dreaming about when I was trying to get you back into the drop ship." He answered.

"Maya, hey, you wanna go to breakfast?" Jasper asked.

"Sure, yeah. I'd love t..." Maya was cut off by the sound of an alarm. "Save me a seat okay? Sorry."

"Hey!" Clarke called after her. "What's going on?"

"That signal means the surface patrol is back and someone needs medical attention." Maya answered. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to quarantine." She said then quickly walked away.

Clarke had a look of determination on her face, as she began to follow Maya.

"Clarke! Where are you going!?" Jasper asked, following her.

"Maybe they found survivors. If our people are here, and hurt, then we have a right to know." Clarke spoke as she walked.

"I'm pretty sure we shouldn't just go...wandering around."

"What if it's Bellamy? Finn? Raven? Someone from the Ark?" Clarke asked, as she continued to walk and Jasper continued to follow.

* * *

><p><em>"Bellamy..." Clarke sighed, as they stood by a window on the Ark, watching the stars.<em>

_"Yeah?" He asked._

_"Promise me you'll never leave me." She breathed, looking up at him._

_"Never." He promised, then kissed her gently and slowly on the lips._

_Once he pulled away and smiled at her, Clarke's expression suddenly changed, and she was no longer at his side, and she was screaming. Screaming for him to run. To get back to the drop ship. Then Finn was at his side, and Miller at hers._

"That was me at the Grounder camp." Murphy's voice hit Bellamy's ears, and he jerked awake, cursing himself for dozing off.

"You now, I did everything I could not scream, but eventually..." Murphy was cut off.

"But eventually, you broke and you told them everything." Bellamy finished.

"And you wouldn't have because you're better than me?" Murphy asked.

"Damn right. I'm not a traitor."

"And I am? For telling them where the camp was?"

"Yep."

"They tortured me in their prison camp for three days, so I am sorry I'm not as strong as you and I wanted to keep living."

"So you're admitting to being a traitor and a coward?" Bellamy replied, a hint of questioning in his voice.

"Screw you. I'm sure Clarke would..."

"Clarke would what? Hm? Because after what you did, after we gave you a second chance..."

"She'd kill me?"

"No. She'd banish you again, and if you did show up again, I'd kill you."

"She'd understand why I told them."

"Since when do you like Clarke?"

"Oddly enough, when she saved me from being beaten to death when everyone thought I killed Wells, I grew a soft spot for her. I mean, yeah I held a knife to her throat, but then when I got away from the Grounders she helped me and SHE gave me a second chance."

"Which you blew." Bellamy reminded him.

"I'm sure she'd give me another chance. Clarke is..."

"Stay away from her." Bellamy hissed, cutting him off.

"The princess has always been too good for me anyway." Murphy replied with a sad look, then turned away from Bellamy as much as he could.

* * *

><p>"What did President Wallace say?" Jasper asked, as Clarke walked back into the dorm.<p>

"I saw Shaw's body." Clarke answered.

"And?" Jasper asked.

"It looked like an arrow wound." Clarke sighed.

"Maybe because it is an arrow wound." Jasper replied.

"Or that's what they want us to think." She pointed out. "They could have doctored it."

"Clarke, you should like a crazy person. Why do you want to screw this up for us?" Jasper asked, causing the rest of the forty-eight to turn and listen in.

"I don't know what "this" is!" She said, waving her arms around, gesturing to everything around her.

"This is... safe. This is food, a real bed, clothes, and my obviously personal favorite, not getting speared by Grounders. How long do you think they'll let us stay here if you keep this up?" He asked.

"Did someone threaten you?" Clarke asked, becoming even more serious.

"No. It's called common sense. We're guests here, not prisoners. What would you do with a guest who kept calling you a liar and generally acted like an ungrateful ass?" Jasper asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Kick the ungrateful ass out." Miller answered, from his bunk.

Clarke turned to him, wide-eyed, and shocked, then he winked at her and she took a deep breath, understanding that he was just playing along.

"Right now, Clarke, the biggest threat to us is you." Jasper said, then turned away from her.

"So it's a threat that I don't believe these people because we know absolutely NOTHING about them? I'm a threat because even the Grounders are scared of the Mountain Men? I'm a threat, because I'm trying to keep my people, my family safe? I'm a threat because I have hope that out there, are more of us? Because I have hope that we, the forty-eight of us, aren't the only ones left?" She questioned.

"Clarke, listen to me..." Jasper began, turning back to her.

"No, Jasper, you listen to me, I am still the leader, and we are still the hundred..."

"Forty-eight." Jasper sighed.

"WE are STILL the HUNDRED!" She corrected. "Even if only one of us are still alive, we will always be the hundred. And we, we don't just give up on are own people. We don't give up on our family. Who I believe is still out there. Bellamy, Finn, Raven, Octavia, Monroe, Sterling, anyone else that survived..."

"What about the Ark?" Harper asked.

"Listen, when all is said and done, when we get our friends back, we can find the survivors of the Ark. You can chose to stay with them, or continue under Bellamy and I, but why would you want to go back to the rules of the Ark?" Clarke answered, with a question of her own.

Everyone had started to have side-conversation and sharing looks with each other.

"Why would we want to go back outside? We're safe here." Jasper tried to get everyone's attention, but they were either quickly agreeing with Clarke or thinking about the choice she just gave them. "Monty?" Jasper asked.

"Sorry, man, but Clarke's right, we don't really know anything about this place. These people... the freaking Grounders were scared of them. We, the hundred, we don't just abandon our own. Our family." Monty answered. "You're still my best friend Jasper, my brother even, but I already miss our home."

"This could be our new home."

"We wouldn't be allowed to go outside. Ever. We'd open a door, a bit of radiation gets in, these people die." Harper countered.

"So? We stay inside."

"Rain? Sun? Nature? Hell, moonshine? You wouldn't miss any of that?" Monty asked.

Jasper just stood there confused, and not knowing what to say next.

"The slightest chance our frien...family could be out there?" Stix asked.

"So, we're going to refer to the hundred, or what's left, as a family now?" Jasper asked.

"Damn right. We survived together. We killed together. We buried our people behind those walls that we built with our bare hands, from the ground up. That's our home, and the hundred is and will always be our family." Miller had answered. "The Ark, sent us down here to die, what makes you think they'll really want to keep a bunch of underage criminals around? Probably lock us up again."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note:<strong> _I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating anything. Between school, exams, and family issues, I haven't been in the mood to write lately but I will try to get back into it. As always, hope you enjoy!


	4. The Princess and The Pauper

_Ten-year-old, John Murphy had been running through the halls of the Ark, his best friend, also named John, running behind him. Murphy had looked behind him to see if John was still behind him, when he clashed with another person. Falling on top of the other person, he looked down to find a girl, about his age with big blue eyes, and messy blonde hair._

_"Ow." She winced._

_"Clarke!" Another boy, only a year older ran up to them._

_"I'm fine, Wells." She replied, looking up to Wells, then she turned her gaze to Murphy. "Um...could you maybe get off of me?" She asked._

_"Wha...oh, right. Sorry." He said then quickly got to his feet. "Sorry." He repeated, reaching his hand out to her._

_Wells pushed Murphy away, and pulled Clarke to her feet. "Are you okay?" He asked._

_"I already told you, I'm fine." She sighed._

_Being friends with Wells was kind of difficult. He especially didn't like it when other guys talked to her. Which she couldn't figure out, because she was only ten, it's not like she was looking for what the older girls called a "boyfriend" she just wanted friends, and Wells was her real friend. Sure she talked to other people, but with her mother being on the council and Wells, the Chancellors son, being her best friend seemed to scared people away. But she always helped someone every chance she could, and would always try to make people smile._

_"I'm Clarke, by the way." She smiled, holding her hand out to Murphy._

_"Murphy." He replied, shaking her hand. "John. Murphy. But everyone just calls me Murphy." He added quickly._

_"Well Murphy, it was nice to meet you. Even if we met with you running into me."_

_"I'm pretty sure you were running too." He smiled._

_Clarke smiled back. "Maybe I was, but I'm also pretty sure, you ran into me."_

_"Come on, Clarke. We'll miss it." Wells said, grabbing Clarke's arm._

_"Wait. Hey, Murphy, would you like to come see the movie with us?" Clarke asked._

_"Um, I'm not allowed." Murphy replied._

_"What? Everyone's allowed."_

_"I'm from..." He began._

_"Clarke he's from Ar..."_

_"I don't care where he's from. You can walk in with us. They won't kick you out. Come on." She said, grabbing his hand._

_"My friend, John..."_

_"He can come too."_

_"So, your best friend is also named John?" Wells asked, crossing his arms over his chest._

_"Yeah." Murphy answered._

_"There you are...what's going on?" John asked._

_"We're going to see a movie." Murphy smiled at his friend, and grabbed his arm, dragging him along._

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand why we had to bring him." Finn whispered to Bellamy.<p>

"They'd probably try to kill him." Bellamy replied.

"So?" Finn asked.

"No matter what, He's still part of the hundred, we aren't going to give the Ark the satisfaction of killing him." Bellamy answered.

"So, do I get a gun?" Murphy asked, jogging up to Bellamy.

"Something like that." Bellamy answered.

"What are we going to do at this Grounder camp?" Sterling asked.

"We're gonna get on of them and get intel." Bellamy answered. "One of them must know something about the Mountain Men."

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Clarke growled. "This place is a maze!"<p>

Anya began coughing as Clarke turned to her.

"What are they doing to us?" Anya asked.

"They use your blood." Clarke answered. "I saw a soldier come in with radiation burns. Hours later, he was fine. It's like your blood is healing them somehow. I've never seen anything like it." She said, looking around. "Come on. This way."

Anya rolled her eyes and began walking back where they had come from.

" Hey. Hey. What are you doing? That's the way back to the Reapers." Clarke said, grabbing Anya's arm, stopping her.

"You go your way," Anya began, pulling her arm away from Clarke. "I'll go mine."

"Anya, we need to stick together." Clarke insisted. "I saved your life."

"I told you, there is no "we". You only saved my life because you need me. I know the way back to your people. I know where the traps are. You...you'd never make it alone." Anya replied, angrily.

"We don't have time for this. Our best chance of making it out alive is together. All we can do is keep moving and hope..." Clarke turned around again. "Anya? Anya?!"

* * *

><p>"Tell us how to get inside of Mount Weather!" Finn shouted.<p>

"I told you, I don't know!" The one-eyed Grounder shouted back. "We don't really go looking for ways to provoke the Mountain Men."

"Maybe we should stop asking him nicely." Murphy suggested.

"Shut up, Murphy." Monroe exclaimed.

"Tell us what you know!" Finn growled, holding his gun to the Grounders head.

"Finn, don't." Bellamy spoke calmly. "You don't want to do this. Trust me. There are some lines you can't uncross."

Ignoring Bellamy, Finn cocked his gun.

"Three seconds!" He shouted.

"Okay! Okay! I can draw you a map!" The Grounder shouted.

"Get him something to draw the map." Finn ordered.

Monroe, Sterling and even Murphy all looked to Bellamy. Their leader turned to them and shook his head. Monroe and Sterling quickly looking for something to draw with.

"And you thought I was the crazy one." Murphy spoke quietly to Bellamy.

* * *

><p>"I saw everything." Clarke spoke, as two guards were dragging her back into Mount Weather. "I know what you're doing to them. Harvesting them."<p>

"Alpha-Delta Two. We've reached the intake. One prisoner in custody." One of the guards spoke into a speaker on the wall, pressing a button.

"Your mission was to bring back both of them. The outsider cannot be allowed to leave this mountain." A voice came back.

Clarke looked around, becoming nervous. She quickly brought her leg up and swept one of the guards off of his feet, just as Anya came running down the tunnel, and taking down the other one. Clarke pulled the guards mask off and told Anya to do the same, Clarke grabbed one of the guns and then they both started running.

"Stop!" A male voice yelled, as more guards came running after them.

"I found a way out." Anya said, leading Clarke to an opening in the tunnels.

"Stop!" Another guard yelled.

"Jump." Anya said, running off and jumping.

Clarke watched as Anya fell to the water below.

"Drop the gun and come with us." A guard ordered.

Clarke turned, and dropped her gun, then put her hands up began walking towards the guards.

"One prisoner in custody. The outsider has escaped." The guard in the back spoke into a radio.

"Thought you said we weren't prisoners." Clarke spoke as she stopped walking.

"Of course not." The guard spoke.

Clarke could practically see the smirk on the man's face. Clarke felt a smirk on her own face then reached forward and ripped the guards mask off, then turned and ran. She heard the screams of the guard as he burned and the others as they shouted for her to stop, as she fell into the water below.

* * *

><p>"Gather up the gear." Bellamy ordered. "We're leaving."<p>

"What about him?" Monroe asked, looking at the Grounder.

"For now, we leave him. Deal with him when we're done." Bellamy answered.

"What if he escapes?" Sterling asked, as he and Monroe began gathering supplies.

"He knows exactly where we're going." Finn pointed out.

"We're not killing him." Bellamy replied.

"I'm not really seeing another option here." Murphy spoke up.

Bellamy turned and glared at the boy next to him.

"If we don't take care of this now, this is gonna blow back on us and you know that." Murphy added.

"He's unarmed, Murphy." Bellamy replied.

"He's a Grounder." Finn spoke.

"Really?" Bellamy questioned.

"Come on!" Finn exclaimed. "Tell him." He demanded looking to Monroe.

"I don't know." Monroe answered honestly.

"You don't know what!?" Finn shouted. "He's gonna tell his people everything! We're as good as dead! Our friends too."

"We're not going this. End of discussion. You want him, you're gonna have to go through me." Bellamy spoke, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And what exactly happened to you, huh? You're talking like you've never killed a Grounder before!" Murphy retorted.

"That was in battle. This would be an execution." Bellamy hissed.

Suddenly just as Murphy went to speak, a gun shot rang out.

Bellamy turned to see that Finn had shot the Grounder in the head, his body falling.

"Let's move." Finn demanded, as he walked towards the exit.

Monroe and Sterling looked to Bellamy again.

"Let's go." He sighed.

* * *

><p>"Thank you." Clarke spoke after she coughed up the water in her lungs. "I think we should go back to the dropship first. So I can see who my people..."<p>

Anya brought her arm back, and launched it forward, hitting Clarke in the side of the head with a rock, but not hard enough to knock her out.

"We're not going back to your dropship." Anya spoke, as she began tying Clarke's hands together. "You killed three-hundred of my warriors. I can't show my face without a prize." She added as she pulled Clarke to her feet. "Move!" She demanded.

* * *

><p><em>"What was the name of that movie?" Murphy asked as it ended.<em>

_"I think it was called _The Boxtrolls_?" John answered, in a questioning tone._

_"Yes, _The Boxtrolls_. I love that movie." Clarke answered, her eyes were shining with excitement._

_"How many times have you seen it?" Murphy asked._

_"Only three, including tonight." Clarke answered._

_"The movie is over one-hundred years old, Clarke." Wells sighed._

_"Yeah, and?" She questioned. "Every movie or t.v show is over a hundred years old."_

_"There are better movies. Like..."_

_"So. _The Boxtrolls_ is an amazing movie, and I love it." She cut him off._

_"That's wasn't very nice, Clarke." Her mother, Abby spoke, walking up to the group of kids._

_"What wasn't?" She asked._

_"You cut him off. Show your manners."_

_"Sorry, Wells." Clarke sighed._

_"Come on, let's go get cleaned up, your father is going to meet us for dinner." Abby smiled._

_"Can my new friends come?" Clarke asked, grabbing both John's arms._

_"Um, you'd have to ask their families." Abby answered._

_"Come on." Clarke said, her smiling growing wider as she dragged the boys with her._

_Murphy didn't really know Clarke, but he was glad he met her. She was going to be his first friend since John. For a whole week they continued to quote _The Boxtrolls_, and make inside-jokes. To say Wells was jealous, was an understatement._

* * *

><p>Note: Okay two things: 1st - I love <em>The Boxtrolls<em>, it was an amazing movie; and 2nd - I don't know why but lately I've been shipping Clarke and Murphy. Not in a romantic way, because I mean Bellarke is my OTP, but I've just really been wanting Clarke and Murphy to be friends lately and it's really weird. I guess I just like the idea, I don't know. Don't judge. But as always, hope you enjoy!

Also, the title of this chapter was meant for Clarke and Murphy.  
>Princess = Clarke<br>Pauper {poor person} = Murphy  
>Now I know on the Ark, there wasn't really rich vs. poor in the sense of money, but they still had the whole "social classstatus" thing.


End file.
